Base Upgrades
General Information The Upgrades Expand Borders *Expand Borders allows for the Building Zone of a Player's Base to be expanded. **Each Border Expansion increases the Building Zone by 10%. **Each Border Expansion cost between 50 Gold to 250 Gold ( ). **A Maximum of 5 Border Expansions may be performed. Oil & Metal Compression *Improves the compression of your resources, allowing the Player to store more Metal & Oil without upgrading the Resource Storage Buildings. **Each Oil & Metal Compression increases the Resource Capacity by 10%. **Each Oil & Metal Compression cost between 50 Gold & ?? Gold ( ). **A Maximum of ? Oil & Metal Compressions may be performed. Extra Metal & Oil Purchase *Extra Metal & Oil allows the Player to purchase both Metal and Oil separately in three varying amounts. **There are 3 purchase options to choose from for each Metal & Oil. ***Option 1 - 10% Extra : Gives 10% of the Base's Total Capacity for that resource. ***Option 2 - 50% Extra : Gives 50% of the Base's Total Capacity for that resource. ***Option 3 - 100% Extra : Fills that resource to the Base's Total Capacity **There must be adequate resource storage in order to purchase an option. ***Options without adequate resource storage space are labeled "SOLD OUT". **All amounts available for purchase will very depending on : ***The Base's Total Capacity ( Options 1 & 2 ). ***The Base's Total Capacity & Current Resource Amount ( Option 3 ). **The Gold ( ) purchase price for each option will vary based on the amount of resource purchased. **There is NO limit on the number of times Extra Metal & Oil may be purchased. Accessing the Base Upgrade Store The Base Upgrade Store may be access two ways : *The Base Upgrades option on the "Left Click" menu of the Command Center. *The ( + ) Buttons located on the Resource Bank Display. Update History *The Base Upgrade feature removed the 2 Barricade upgrade options in the Game Update of ??? ??, ????. *The Base Upgrade feature was introduced with the Official Public Beta release of War Commander on Sept 08, 2011. *No Further Updates Additional Facts *All Base Upgrades require the use of h Gold to purchase. Trivia *With the a Base's Building Zone expanded to maximum the Player may place some Defenses close enough to allow the instant targeting of Attacking Units as they are spawning in several of the Spawning Locations. Related Pages Downloads All download available from MediaFire File Sharing. *Downloadable GIMP File of all Expanded Border Overlay Layers to view over images of your own base < HERE > Galley - Expand Borders - General ExpandBase-Store-Animated.gif|All 5 Expand Border BorderExpand-1st-Message.png|Expand Border 1st Message BorderExpand-2nd-Message.png|Expand Border 2nd Message BorderExpand-3rd-Message.png|Expand Border 3rd Message BorderExpand-4th-Message.png|Expand Border 4th Message BorderExpand-5th-Message.png|Expand Border 5th Message Galley - Expand Borders - Dimensions PlayerBase-PlayField-Basic-Size.jpg|Building Zone Original Size ExpandBase-After-1.jpg|Building Zone After 1 Expansion ExpandBase-After-2.jpg|Building Zone After 2 Expansions ExpandBase-After-3.jpg|Building Zone After 3 Expansions ExpandBase-After-4.jpg|Building Zone After 4 Expansions ExpandBase-After-5.jpg|Building Zone After 5 Expansions Galley - Oil and Metal Compression Galley - Extra Metal & Oil Store-Extra-Metal.png|Extra Metal Options Store-Extra-Oil.png|Extra Oil Options Extra-Metal-Purchase-Message-1.png|Metal Purchase Message 1 Extra-Metal-Purchase-Message-2.png|Metal Purchase Message 2 Extra-Metal-Purchase-Message-3.png|Metal Purchase Message 3 Extra-Oil-Purchase-Message-1.png|Oil Purchase Message 1 Extra-Oil-Purchase-Message-2.png|Oil Purchase Message 2 Extra-Oil-Purchase-Message-3.png|Oil Purchase Message 3 Galley - Historical Store-Base-Old-1.png|Old "Base" Options Cira : Date Unknown Category:Game Feature Category:A to Z